


Put A Ring On It

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 30 Days of Fools [9]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother/Brother Incest, Denial of Feelings, Incest, Karaoke, M/M, Pining, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zac comes to a startling revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put A Ring On It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexi_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_girl/gifts).



> Prompts  
> Pairing: Zac/Taylor  
> Song: Single Ladies(Put a Ring on It)  
> Prompt: Ring

Put A Ring On It

Zac groaned as he sat at the booth with his friends. His older brother Taylor was up on stage singing some damn Beyonce song and making a fool of himself as well as making Zac embarrassed. Zac hated when Taylor was in diva mode, mainly because his friends all decided then was the time to make fun of him.

"Seems your brother is letting his gay out tonight huh Zac?" Blaine asked as he eyed the younger Hanson boy.

Zac rolled his eyes at Blaine's question, "Would look that way," he agreed as he nodded his head. He hated that his friends made fun of Taylor but sometimes he couldn't help but think that Taylor brought it on himself. Taylor made it so easy for people to pick on him or call him gay.

Once Taylor was done with his song Zac watched as he got off the stage but instead of coming over to Zac's table he walked to the bar. He walked to the bar and just ignored Zac as if he wasn't even there when he knew he was. Zac couldn't help but feel offended at that. Zac couldn't help but feel offended that Taylor was ignoring him.

"I'll be right back," Zac told his friends before standing up and walking to the bar where Taylor was. "How come you didn't sit with me or my friends?" he asked when he finally made it to where Taylor was.

Taylor kept his back turned towards Zac as he ordered his drink. "Didn't think your friends would want a fag around them," he said as he tried not to let his anger show. He had saw them laughing at him. He had read their lips when they called him gay. "Didn't think you'd want to be around your gay brother."

"But you aren't really gay," Zac reasoned as he sat down beside Taylor. When the bartender looked at him he shook his head no. He may have came to bars but he never drank. He always just liked watching Karaoke or being the designated driver for his friends.

Laughing at Zac's words Taylor turned to face Zac, "But I am gay," he said as he locked eyes with his brother. "I am gay and you know it. You've known it for years Zac. I mean we used too..." he started but stopped. Apparently Zac liked to pretend they had never messed around before as teenagers. Zac liked to pretend he was straight and masculine.

Zac paled at Taylor's words, "You aren't gay," he said as he stood up again. "And what we did back then was just because we were young and horny," he hissed before turning his back and walking away from Taylor. Taylor had struck a chord as much as Zac hated to admit that.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Several days had passed since telling Zac he was gay and Taylor was again at the bar though this time he wasn't singing Karaoke. He didn't feel like singing when he knew Zac was still mad at him because if he was honest with himself he only sang for Zac. He only showed off for his brother in hopes that his brother would finally wake up and realize that he loved him but Taylor was beginning to see that would never happen.

"Looks like you could use a drink," a voice asked from beside Taylor and he turned his head seeing an attractive brunette beside him. A brunette who was making his gaydar go off tenfold.

"I probably could," Taylor nodded as he frowned. "But I really don't feel like even doing that right now."

"But I'll pay," the stranger said which made Taylor perk up. "Anything to see a cutie like you smile."

Biting his lip Taylor perked up more when the guy called him a cutie. "But I don't take drinks from strangers," he mused hoping the guy would introduce himself now.

"The name is Finn, now tell me what you want to drink," Finn winked as he leaned closer to the guy beside him.

Taylor blushed when Finn leaned closer. Giving Finn his drink order he introduced himself and then proceeded to talk to Finn for what seemed like hours as he kept getting more drinks. All of his drinks were being paid for so it wasn't like he could really decline. Who would turn down free drinks?

Taylor also couldn't turn down when Finn asked him to dance. He jumped at the chance to dance with him and he was even the one to lead him out onto the dance floor. Hell they were playing his fave Beyonce song so he figured things could only get better from here. Dancing with a cute guy to his favorite song.

It was during the dance though that Taylor was proven wrong. He was proven wrong by Zac showing up and he raised an eyebrow when Zac tapped Finn on the shoulder.

Zac who had arrived at the club with his friends not too long ago had been surprised to find Taylor out on the dance floor with some guy. He was even more surprised to find himself jealous by that. A jealousy that disturbed him but didn't stop him from leaving his friends to go interrupt the dance.

Getting to the dance floor he tapped the stranger on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?" Zac asked watching to see what the stranger would do. When he walked away Zac just smiled.

Taylor glared as Finn walked away from him. He should have known Zac would find a way to ruin his fun. "Do you like ruining things for me Zac?"

"No," Zac answered as he stepped closer to Taylor. "I just..I didn't like you dancing with that guy. He seemed to be getting to close to you."

Taylor raised an eyebrow as Zac admitted to him that he didn't like seeing him dancing with Finn. "That guy has a name and it's Finn," Taylor stated. "And why do you care how close he dances with me?" he asked as he locked eyes with his brother. "Do you actually want to admit now that you like me as more than a brother? That those times as teens weren't because we were just horny?"

Zac blushed and looked away from Taylor, "I...no," he said feeling like a dick for denying what he knew to be true deep down. "I just think that guy seems like a jerk."

"Bullshit," Taylor muttered as he walked past Zac. He was hurt that Zac was denying things still. That Taylor had given him a chance and he still denied shit. Turning to face Zac quickly he chewed on his lip briefly. "Listen I am done waiting on you to realize shit Zac..or admit what you already know. I am done and now I am going to go back to Finn. I am going to enjoy my night and maybe get laid. Don't come running to me though when you do realize things because I gave you a chance and you blew it," he sighed feeling just a bit lighter now that he was saying this. "As Beyonce would say..you should have put a ring on it..or something like that," he shrugged before turning to walk away again.

Standing there after Taylor's rant Zac just frowned. He frowned and remained frozen for the longest time before finally moving and going back to his friends. He didn't feel like going after Taylor who had made it clear he didn't want Zac to come after him anyway. Zac had blown his chance.


End file.
